Caught
by GarlicSalt
Summary: AU: Arizona & Callie are finally starting their big family, will they have luck or will something or someone get in the way? ... Arizona G!P, don't like it, don't read it !
1. Chapter 1

All of these G!P stories are amazing , so I figured I'd throw some gas on the fire. Thanks to everyone else for the inspiration :P

This is an AUish fic, Arizona G!P.

 _ **Caught  
**_

A dull buzz begins to lure Arizona from her slumber, _5AM already_?

Stretching out her limbs and jumping out of bed, the blonde changes into her gym clothes and heads out the bedroom door for her morning run.

 _Let's do this Robbins._

45 minutes later a sweat covered woman walks back into her house. A quick flick of the coffee maker and she's officially ready to start her morning.

Undressing in the master suite, she gazes at her wife still snoring in bed. She's now taken the abandoned real estate and is spread eagle on their king size mattress. She walks over and gives her a light kiss on the head before she showers. _You are breathtakingly stunning Calliope._

Like clockwork, after every jog, her member pops free from constraining compression shorts and stands at attention. _Well, good morning to you too Flagstaff._

Stripping down completely, she hops into the shower and starts to bathe.

Just like any other ordinary weekday, she rubs the silky soap substance around the shaft of her member and begins stroking it methodically.

"Uhh, mmmhmmm.."

She chokes her base with an index finger and thumb, and gradually increases her throttling motions with her free hand.

"Uh, uh, uh ..."

She feels her balls begin to clench up and provide the release they've been seeking. A few more quick pumps and she'll be ready to empty them, until the bathroom door swings open.

"ARIZONA?! What the, fu-ckk-uhh?" Callie looks shocked and perplexed at the site of her wife pleasuring herself. She sees Arizona choking her cock and she is sure she was just seconds away from cumming. "What are you doing? Uh, I'm - sorry!" And she slams the door behind her.

Arizona is shocked, so shocked she didn't even get to say a word to her wife. Just make an stupid looking "O" face. Like _O_ _Fuck. O Fuck._ Her need to release quickly shrinks as a stinging sensation settles in her groin.

 _Great, blue balled._

The blonde steps out of the shower to see her wife getting an outfit out of their walk in closet.

"Callie, I didn't mean for you to see that, I'm sorry." She can't make out what she's thinking but she knows her wife is pissed.

"Arizona, dear, do I not pleasure you enough? Or is this something else and am I overreacting?" She looked at her wife with big brown orbs that looked like they were in pain.

"Baby, you are ah-mazing. I just, I like to jerk off in the shower after I work out. It's just a habit, a bad habit. I always get hard after working out and I just rub it out instead of waking you up to do it or falling subject to blue ball. I'm sorry and please don't think you don't pleasure me enough. You are more than enough – perfect." She stopped because she knew she was rambling and Callie didn't even make eye contact with her.

Callie was silently moving about the room as if nothing had happened.

"Babe, please say something." The guilt was sinking in the pit of her stomach like an anchor. Arizona didn't want to think her wife was anything inadequate or not satisfying.

" _Say something?_ " She focused on Arizona, and those painful brown orbs where now black with anger. "Fine. You like playing with yourself. Have fun playing with yourself for the next month."

"Wait what?"

"You heard me Arizona, since it's such a habit, you should do fine without me. Now. I'm going to shower. Can you handle getting Sophia ready for day care or are you going to 'rub it out' beforehand?"

And with a slam of the bathroom door, Callie vanished to the master bath.

 _Fucking great Arizona. Not only am I blue balled but now no sex? For a whole fucking month. Awesome._

 **7 Days Later**

Things were running as they always did in the Robbins-Torres household. Callie and Arizona didn't hit any more snags since Arizona was caught rubbing one out on the shower. Things were great.

The only 'snag' was the lack of sex. And the fact that Callie was wearing every skimpy or suggestive piece of clothing she owned around the house. She rocked all of her drop dead sexy skirts and blouses to work. Not to mention, Callie wasn't wearing panties at work anymore. Arizona could have sworn her wife's boobs even looked bigger. She was sleeping in the nude too, but most importantly, she was not providing her wife with any sexual release what so ever.

Arizona was at a breaking point.

She was snapping at her coworkers and chewing Nicorette by the pack - just on the second day of no sex. By day four, she made an intern cry for two hours and was running nine miles instead of four. She was in need of a release or else someone was going to feel the wrath of an under sexed Arizona Robbins.

"TORRES!"

"What Karev?"

"What the fuck did you do to your wife? She's made another intern cry today. She's chewing that gross gum and locked up in her office. Anyone who knocks gets their head ripped off! And I NEED these charts signed off on. Can you please go talk to her before another intern cries or I fucking cry?"

"Karev, relax. Do not cry, because that will scare everyone more than Arizona. Give me these charts, and go save lives. I'll see what's up with Arizona"

"Thanks, I need a fucking smoke after this." A very angry and stressed out Alex Karev stormed out of the Ortho floor back to Peds.

Callie was laughing the entire way up to her wife's office in the Neo-Natal wing. _You really made two interns cry, oh my dearest Arizona._

Knocking on the door she heard the disgruntled woman scream out "What do you want Karev?! I already told you to take those charts and shove them up your ass! I don't have time to waste on your stupid.."

She was going to finish with another insult until she was greeted by her wife's warm smile.

"Callie, I'm sorry. Karev, the interns, the tiny humans and their makers, the nurses. Every one of them are on my last nerve. Thank god I have tomorrow off." She paused and looked at her wife slightly confused, "Wait, why are you here?"

Callie shut and locked the door behind her. Remaining silent but never breaking eye contact with Arizona. She was wearing a black skirt with white blouse accompanied by red heels. Sexy as hell. Always. Arizona's mouth began to water.

The Latina situated herself between the blonde and her desk. She crossed her arms and put on a face that meant business.

"I heard you've made two interns cry this week."

Arizona went to reply but Callie's finger suggested she wasn't done speaking to her yet.

"In addition to making interns cry, the entire Peds ward is on egg shells, Karev wants to start smoking, you're chewing that god awful gum, and the entire hospital thinks I'm the bitch. Which I am but that's not the point. The point is Arizona. Is that I love you. And I don't care that you jerk off in the shower or whenever. I don't. But, I am not done punishing you. I won't lie, I was hurt but I realize that it's human nature to want to do those things and I am not going to stop you. Okay?"

The blonde nodded.

"I'm sorry I overreacted but now, now." She smiled devilishly. "As part of your final punishment, you can watch me pleasure myself, on your desk, right now.

"Calliope?! Here! Now? You can't!"

Papers, binders and Pens flew onto the floor. Callie hiked up her skirt to reveal her glistening womanhood. She dug two heels into the arm rests of Arizona's chair, trapping her wife for the show.

"I am going to do whatever the fuck I want to my wife. In front of my wife. On my wife's desk. Understood?"

Arizona barely nodded, her heart was in her chest. Her cock swelled in excitement, dominate Calliope was gorgeous.

She slowly began to unbutton her blouse revealing a white lace bra and cupped both breasts in her palms, gently massaging them.

"Mmm, fuck Arizona. Do you know how hard it was not being able to fuck you at all this week?" Her breathing hitched and hands slide under the fabric pinching her nipples. "I can't wait to cum for you baby, you know that?"

She removed one hand and sucked on two fingers. They tracked down her body and opened up swollen lips to reveal her opening. It was dripping wet, begging for Arizona to fill it.

"Arizona, look how wet you make me?" A caramel finger slipped into her opening. Arizona could hear how wet her wife was, she couldn't talk.

The same finger slide up and began to massage her nub.

"My clit is so hard baby. All I can think about is how amazing your tongue feels on it, UHH yes." Callie increases the pace on her clit. "Uh, uh ahh, fuck Arizona, uhh AH."

Arizona couldn't believe what she was witnessing. Her wife, on her desk, cumming. Right now. She could see those glorious lips pulsating from their release. Wetness was beginning to pool on her desktop, she needed to taste her wife.

Callie leaned back on her hands to regain her breath until she noticed a blonde diving head first into her core.

"NOT so fast Robbins, I have something better."

"Are you fucking kidding me Callie?"

The brunette sat up and pushed Arizona away, she readjusted her skirt and knelt in front of the blonde.

"Stand up"

Arizona didn't miss a beat. Callie palmed the base of her wife's cock and began kissing it through the fabric.

"Tell how bad you want to fuck me Arizona."

Her wife was on her knees, looking up into her lustful cerulean eyes, stroking her through slacks. "I always want to fuck you. You're gorgeous –uhh – and only you can make this hard." Callie started unbuttoning her slacks and pulled them down. She continued to massage her cock through compression shorts.

"Tell me how you want to fuck me Arizona"

By this point, she could feel the precum oozing from her tip. Callie's hot breath and light kisses against her shaft sent the blonde into over drive.

"I want to fuck you everywhere, all the time. I want to fuck you bent over my desk – uhhh uhhh – in the back of our car, on the kitchen counter and floor, in an airplane – ahhhh fuck – while you ride me from the front and back, I want to give you another baby, pin your legs up to your chest, chain you to the fucking bed – UHH FUCK CALLIOPE!"

It must have been record timing, because Callie managed to pull off Arizona's shorts hug her cock in her mouth in an instant. The freedom alone was a release enough, but having her wife's mouth sucking the precum off her head, that was everything she could ever want in that moment.

"Callio-o-pe. Uh, you-u don't have too." A popping sound meant Callie was done sucking the bright red tip. "Wh-why did you stop?" Arizona was _not_ getting blue balls again.

"Your balls, they're HUGE"

Arizona shook her head as if she just didn't understand what her wife was saying quite clearly, "Uh-uuh Excuse me?"

"Your balls, they're bigger than normal."

"Um, I don't think so," She glanced down now distracting by this new revelation. "But we haven't had sex in a couple days. So maybe I don't – oh god."

The brunette did it again, this time taking her wife's scrotum into her mouth. "MMM" she slurped and popped one out – "They ARE bigger" she smirked up at her wife who was now flying on cloud 9. She resumed sucking on them and started stroking Arizona's cock again.

Her mouth released the balls and begin coating the her shaft in warm saliva.

"Oh, oh my go-god. Calliope, please uhh"

Two plump lips kissed the bright red tip one more time and spread to take Arizona's girth. A brunette head began bopping up and down, slowly taking in more of the girthy cock.

It was one of the hottest things Arizona has ever seen or heard. The slurping and sucking around her cock by the most beautiful woman she has ever known. Callie worked ever so slowly and carefully to swallow all of Arizona's needy cock. Occasionally she would glance up to see her wife's encouraging and loving eyes. In no time, she gargled and sucked the cock deep into her throat until there was none left.

Arizona's abs tensed when she felt Callie's lips gripping on her base. "Oh my, fuck, Calliope."

The brunette bobbed her head back free Arizona's cock. "Uh, baby, tell me who sucks you off this good?"

"You do Calliope"

She slid her hands up Arizona's thighs and rested them on her perfect ass, opened her mouth and said in the sexiest and most demanding tone, "Put your cock in my mouth and let me fuck you"

Arizona obliged, she guided Flagstaff into her wife's wanting mouth, and felt finger nails digging into her ass. In one fluid motion, Callie forced Arizona into her mouth, swallowing all seven inches of her throbbing erection.

"Uhm, oh fuck Cal-CALLLIE"

This time, the sucking, gargling, choking, was more vocal, and aggressive. Callie had built up a sweat on her brow working the cock so ferociously in and out of her mouth. Arizona felt the tingling sensation deep in her loins build rapidly, she was going to cum.

"Cal-Calliope, I-I am, going, to,"

Calliope removed her left hand and begin stroking and twisting the shaft. She popped Arizona out of her mouth one last time and looked into cobalt eyes, "I want you to cum in my mouth."

Hearing her wife's demand, feeling the simultaneous pleasure of her mouth and hand, seeing that glistening diamond wedding band move rhythmically on her shaft sent Arizona into overdrive.

"I-I-FUCKK-Uhh, AHH! Fuck! Uh, uhhh, uh..."

Callie milked every last drop of her wife into her mouth, she loved the way she tasted. A final gulp and the softening of Flagstaff signaled to the brunette that her wife was done.

Arizona fell back into her chair, her legs were like Jello, hands were tingling and her head was floating. "Fuck, Calliope, where-what?"

Callie stood up and placed a light kiss on Arizona's lips, "I love you Arizona." Another kiss and she smiled into her, "Now, listen to me." She leaned back onto the desk, basking in her wife's bliss, she loved that she could make Arizona melt like this.

"I am heading home now, where I may or may not be wearing my new lingerie. Sophia may or may not be staying with Meredith. And I may or may not have your favorite dinner prepared. May or may not."

The Latina stood from her post and headed towards the door, "OH! And you need to sign off on these charts for Karev. See you tonight babe."

The door shut behind her and Arizona was barely conscience. Her pants and underwear were still on the floor and her cock was flailing in the wind. She thought to herself, _I should get caught jerking off more often._

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I've toyed around with the idea of a story line for this one-shot. And I came up with one. But I decided to make a Part II to this one-shot before engaging in a full-fledged FanFic.**

 **Oh, and this is just PURE smut, AZ G!P...NSFW**

 **Reviews and comments are appreciated, please let me know if you'd like to see a story line out of this :)**

Caught – Part II

Arizona nearly sprinted to her apartment in record time. She couldn't help it. The images of her wife's gorgeous womanhood propped up on her desk, the deep brown orbs looking up at her, and how could she forget that over the top orgasm; it had all but consumed her mind until she got to her front door. She needed to be home and home fast.

The lights were all off with the exception of the kitchen and dining room. Arizona stood in the doorway watching her gorgeous wife move masterfully throughout their kitchen. The table was set for the two of them: a bottle of red wine for Calliope and white wine for Arizona. Turning on heel Callie nearly jumped at the site of the blonde.

"Arizona! You scared me to death."

Arizona giggled and closed the spaced between and pressed her lips against Callie's "Mmm, I'm sorry." She pecked another kiss on her wife, "I just find it incredibly sexy the way you know how to work the kitchen." And another, deeper, third kiss was initiated.

Callie pushed Arizona back and smiled seductively. "Easy sweetie, we'll have plenty of time for kisses, but right now I'm starving and you need energy for this evening."

Settling into their chairs, Callie began to serve her wife while she poured them each a generous glass of wine. Tipping their glasses in toast, Arizona cleared her throat, "To my, beautiful, gorgeous, intelligent, talented wife who never seizes to amaze me. And for making sure I don't starve." Callie couldn't but giggle at the last bit – it was a miracle the woman survived through her 20s on pop-tarts and Ramen noodles. "Thank you. I love you."

Callie leaned over the table and kissed her wife, "Your welcome sweet heart and I love you too. Now, _comamos!_ "

The wives ate their meals, making small talk, flirting, just like they did before they had an 18 month old flinging food at them. It was more than anything Arizona had dreamed of for their evening, but she knew Callie was just warming up. Their dinner had winded down, and the brunette changed the topic of their conversation.

"So, today…" raising an eyebrow towards the blonde, "Don't worry, I meant what I said when I apologized for over reacting. And that I don't care that you masturbate Arizona, it's what you do on your own time." The blonde nodded in agreement, she was unsure where Callie was steering this conversation, so she continued to shove food in her mouth despite the fact there was hardly any left.

"Sweetheart, if you stab your broccoli with your fork anymore you're going to eat the plate. Relax." She extended an arm across the table. "It was just, you said some things, while I was, umm you know?"

"I know what you were doing honey." Arizona sometimes disliked how bashful her wife could become when she was nervous about something, but it made it that more adorable "is there something you wanted to ask me?"

"Yes, um. You said, that, uh you wanted to do these things with me. And I can for sure say I want to do _all_ of them with you Arizona. I love and trust you with everything." She looked into the blonde's soul after that last statement. Arizona could tell something was weighing on her mind so she mouthed back 'I love and trust you too'. Callie continued, "You said, that, you wanted to give me another baby. Is that true Arizona?"

Arizona tried to wrap her head around what her wife had just said to her and what occurred earlier in the day. She felt the world stop spinning momentarily, and hoped that the lack of gravity would cause a brick to fall from the sky and knock her out cold. Thinking to herself,

' _Did I really say that? Hmm, Yes… Shit, shit, shit, shit, Robbins. Shit. I mean yeah, another baby Sofia or baby boy. And a bigger family, and another pregnant Calliope. But, shit, do you really need another one? It took so much bending for the first, it nearly ruined your relationship. But being a mom is great, and Tim and Aria would be another aunt and uncle. And god, your parents and in-laws would hit the moon. But really? Are you sure about this Arizona. It took so long and what if something happens? These soldiers aren't the best. Shit, this isn't good Robbins and no bricks have fallen out of the sky yet. But another baby Torbins. Torbin is sort of a cute baby name? SHIT, snap out of it Riz!'_

"Arizona?" Callie sounded concerned and worried a bit. "You there? I swear I just heard a diesel engine start in your head."

"Yes, I did say that. And, I don't know. I mean it took a while to have Sofia, and we did and she's so gorgeous. Do we really want to push our luck? It would be great to give her a sibling, and move out of this apartment. But do we really want to move with a toddler? Plus the cost of private school. What if it doesn't work? You know my soldiers aren't the best swimmers, they're more like floaters. What if Sophia gets jealous of a baby? Or what if it's born with the wrong sex like me?"

"Arizona. You're avoiding the question and for the love of tiny humans, stop rambling..."

She was rambling. And rambling a lot. Callie even looked confused.

"I mean, it's just so much to think of, I just," She sighed deeply. Truth be told, the baby thing ended their relationship merely four years earlier. However, Callie waited for her, and enforced to her that she would be the greatest mother ever. "I just, I bet Sofia would be an _awesome_ big sister."

"Well, what does that mean Arizona?" Callie looked into the cerulean pools she was enamored with since the first day she laid eyes on Arizona.

"I want to make another baby, with you, Calliope. I want Sophia to be a big sister, and to buy a house and…"

Arizona didn't have time to confess the rest of her feelings she had been combatting with for the last month or so. Callie jumped onto her lap and straddled her hips. She brought her mouth up to Arizona's and kissed her so aggressively Arizona almost fainted from the lack of oxygen.

Pulling back from the blonde, she placed two caramel hands against the porcelain face. She loved the contrast between her and Arizona, and she didn't really know why, but it was always home for her. Safety. Protection. And love.

Callie's eyes were nearly black from arousal, her breathing was labored and heart raced in her chest.

Digging into her lovers soul, she husked "Arizona, give me your baby."

Arizona was widely known for having a squeaky clean perky persona: no cussing, or bad mouthing, never misbehaving and always following the rules to the best of her ability. But god, in the confines of their home, Arizona became a ravenous animal.

She ripped open Callie's blouse, spilling buttons all over the floor and unhinged the lacey bra to expose the luscious mounds only Arizona had the pleasure of surveying. Clamping down on Callie's pulse point she pushed the brunette up from her lap so that they were both standing. Unceremoniously, Arizona cleared her entire half of table. Plates, glasses, silverware all came crashing to the hardwood. Callie tried to yell at Arizona for that little stunt but it only encouraged her lover. "ARIZONA! What that –umphh!"

She was pushed up against their kitchen table, Arizona skillfully rolled her skirt up to her hips, and rolled the soaking panties to the floor, subsequently pinning Callie between the table and a fiery Arizona. "Don't worry about it Callie, we'll need new ones for our new home."

Callie moaned even louder after hearing that – _our new home._

Arizona busied herself biting, kissing, sucking, and nipping along Callie's collar bone and neck. A talented caramel hand grabbed a fistful of blonde locks to steady the hungry at _that_ spot.

"Uhh, Arizona, please. Oh-yes."

Arizona sank her fangs into Callie, she was sure it would leave some type of mark but she needed her wife to know she was hers, and so is this baby they wanted to make. Her loins began to beg for release, she fumbled with her zipper and began to kick her slacks and boxers off in one go. Her shirt met a similar demise to Callie's however it stayed put: exposing the creamy torso and heaving breasts to her wife.

Callie brought the brilliant mouth to her own for a searing kiss. She took the blondes tongue into her own mouth and sucked it all in, swallowing Arizona's moan with it. Callie couldn't take it anymore.

"Arizona, please, just fuck me."

Obeying her woman's orders, Arizona re-adjusted herself between Callie's legs. They pressed their foreheads together and shared one last scorching kiss. Both eyes now gazed below: Arizona's red tip rested just at Callie's dripping entrance. They both watched, as Arizona ever so slowly entered Callie. She didn't pull back, she made sure to fill Calliope to the hilt before pulling out even slower.

"Ari-uhh, Arizonahh, I, I'm not going to last. Please, take me."

She filled her for the second time, only with more vigor. She felt her release creeping up as well, "Cal—I, I'm going to be quick too, uh fuck."

Callie leaned back a bit to give her partner a better angle and to hit _those_ spots only Arizona knew how to find. Increasing her pace, Arizona placed her hands on either end of the table, to give her added leverage and power. Callie dug her heels into Arizona's lower back, forcing that magnificent cock deeper and harder into her.

"Ari-ARIZONA, YESSS! P-please, faster, harder. Make me cum for you!"

Their hips were in sync: every slap of skin on skin, the liquid heat pooling between them, the moans and heavy breathing echoing throughout the apartment, spurred the lovers on. Arizona's thighs were burning from the position she was in, her breathing became more erratic as she quickened her thrusts into Callie. Feeling herself swell in pleasure, she was met with the all familiar resistance of Callie's walls clenching down on her, closing in on their climax.

"Cal-Callie, I, I'm going – uh FUCK"

Callie grabbed a flailing breast in her palms, pinching and rolling it under her fingers. Her free hand dug into Arizona's shoulder blades. The new sensation caused the blonde to lose pace and forced her to readjust her lover one more time.

Never removing herself from the confines of Calliope's throbbing pussy, she bit her hands into her lovers hips, forcing them even closer than they already were. Arizona re-invented the pace, long, hard, fluid thrusts penetrated deeper into Callie.

"Oh. My. Fuck. Calliope." Arizona stammered in between thrusts. She was watching herself, every throbbing inch of her cock being sucked into Callie's beautiful swollen lips. It was one of her favorite things to witness – the way Callie would open up to her, how wet and hot she became.

Cobalt eyes traced up Callie's figure, starting at her gorgeous swollen bud, up her caramel abdomen, they stopped at two heaving breasts. Arizona wanted, no, needed to suck on the rigid nipples facing her.

Nearly pulling out completely, she entered in with the most force she had mustered while simultaneously taking the perky breast in her mouth. Callie's head nearly imploded.

"FUCK, Arizona PLEASE, uh, uh…yess right there baby."

Arizona lightly nibbled and may have bit down too hard, but her tongue soothed the aching spot. Slowing her pace again she rolled her hips from side to side, mimicking the motions of her tongue on Callie's boobs. She felt the surgeons hands roam up her back dig into blonde locks.

It was only a matter of time now.

Arizona lifted her head to meet the nearly blacken eyes of Callie.

"Calliope, I-I'm going to, fuck you are gorgeous honey, fuck-AH"

"Yes-yes, your cock feels soo good Arizona, please do-don't stop, together. Cum with me."

Their moans echoed about the apartment. Callie's climax came first, she felt herself clamping and grasping around Arizona's cock. Her mouth hung open, and throat went dry from the primal moans. One final contraction sent her frenzied lover over the edge.

"Calliope! YES! UH, fuck YES!"

She couldn't hold it in any longer. Callie's pulsating pussy sucked in every last drop Arizona had to offer. Her walls clenching around the thick and languid shaft, milking every last bit out. She stopped her thrusts and let her wife suck her in. Streams of hot cum were shooting into Callie, she let out a deep and throaty moan.

Arizona nuzzled her head in the crock of Callie's neck, basking in the orgasmic bliss her wife just gave her. She loosened her grip on Callie's hips and begin to slowly stroke her back. Callie mirrored the same motions, lightly letting her finger tips tease Arizona's ass. God she loved that ass and everything Arizona let her do to it.

Tensing up from the heightened senses she giggled in Callie's neck, "You _really_ love my ass, don't you?" She peppered kisses along Callie's neck and jawline before reaching those soft plush lips, she placed a slow deep kiss on them. "Mmm, I love you Calliope."

"Mmm, I love you too, Arizona." She gently squeezed the two perfect cheeks beneath her palms, "And this. I love this ass. it does _not_ quit." Squeezing it after each statement. She completely forgot Flagstaff was still nestled inside her and she felt Arizona flinch at the contact and she squeezed her pussy down again, "And I love _that_ too." She husked.

"Uh shit, Calliope, easy please. As much as I want to take you again, can we _please_ move to a more comfortable place? Like our room?"

"Of course. I wouldn't want our potential second child to be conceived on our kitchen table." Callie laughed. Looking down she nodded at Arizona to slide out, finally. "Uh, gosh, Arizona." She felt slightly relieved that the plump and now much smaller Flagstaff slide out, finally feeling the juices flow freely from her slit. Watching her wife's fluids pour out of her vagina always turned Arizona on, always.

Taking her tip, she carefully guided the stream back into her wife, slowly building her own libido up again. Despite the perky, bubbly façade everyone saw in the PEDS surgeon, she had a very raunchy and insatiable sexual appetite.

"Excuse me, Dr. Torres? I thought you wanted to go have boring vanilla sex in our bedroom?" Callie mused.

"Well, Dr. Robbins, I don't want to _waste_ a single drop. How do we know if our future child isn't swimming around there?" She looked back into her wife's eyes.

Despite how incredibly crude it was, her goofy dimple laced smile made it okay, and the bright sapphire irises lit her soul up.

"Besides, we'll know if this is the one if our future son or daughter has a fascination with the kitchen or cooking." Arizona considered.

"Or if he or she likes breaking plates and climbing on the table, we'll know." Callie kissed her wife one last time and grabbed Arizona's hand which was holding the limp cock, she husked in a low, throaty tone, "Let's go make more babies, _Dr. Torres_."

Without saying anything, a lustful smile spread on Arizona's face, she felt herself hardening again. "Please, you lead the way, _Dr. Robbins_."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So, I've decided to continue this story. Please review and let me know what you think / where you'd like to see the story go.**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Saturday mornings were meant for being lazy in bed until 9 or whenever Sofia decided to wake up. They were meant for making a big breakfast, going to the park, and flat out being lazy to do as you please. Never, ever, did Arizona think she would be up and ready by 6AM, out the door with the baby by 7AM and en route to the fertility clinic. Not at all.

But this was just the first phase of their day-getting out the door. First, they would drop Sofia to her brother and he would baby sit all day while her and her wife went to the doctor, house shopping, and then food shopping. All things that sounded like the most unappealing way to spend on a crummy rainy Saturday in Seattle. But it needed to be done.

After a dozen good bye kisses, hugs and the confirmation that Timothy was indeed completely awake and capable of caring for Sofia, the duo made way into their day. Arizona was gnawing on her thumb and shaking her leg – she loathed going to the fertility clinic. Loathed.

"Are you hungry sweetheart?"

"Uh, ah-no why?" Arizona didn't remove her finger from her mouth.

"Because you've been eating your thumb for the entire ride to Addison's clinic. Is everything okay?"

Arizona took a moment to respond and think to herself, removing her thumb from her mouth. "No, yes. I just hate the clinic. It's not Addison, she's an excellent OB and I am so grateful for everything she's done for us. I just hate this stupid test. I hate that stupid cup and all those looks I get from people. It's just embarrassing and shaming. And-"She signed heavily.

Callie put her hand on her lap, "Sweetie, it's okay. You know, you don't have to do this. It's just to make sure that you're okay and I'm okay. Nothing major. You don't have to go in that room you know. I'm sure Addison will understand, I can ask her."

"NO, don't ask her. I-I will. I'm sure she won't mind." Arizona pulled their SUV into a parking space, "Uhh, well, here we are." She turned to face her wife. "What Cal?"

"Nothing, I just love you so much Arizona. And if this doesn't work out, we still have the most amazing and beautiful little girl." She leaned over the arm rest and kissed her wife to assure her undying love for the blonde. "Come on, let's go."

The office building was large. Expansive and gorgeous. Addison Montgomery-Forbes had truly set the bar for herself and surpassed it by a mile. She ran one of the most successful fertility and OBGYN practices on the west coast. Typically, it would take months for clients to even get an appointment with the red-headed fetal goddess of the Pacific, but Callie and Arizona had preferential treatment. Arizona not only endured a yearlong grueling neo-natal fellowship at SGMW with Addison, she was also a longtime friend to Callie. So, Addison had no problem sneaking the wives in early for a check-up.

"Addison!" Callie grabbed the woman in for a bear hug, "It's been too long! How are you? You look fantastic as always!"

"Callie, you look fantastic! And don't hide Arizona! Get over here and give me some suga'!"

"Haha- hi to you too Addison! Thank you again for seeing us on short notice."

"Don't mention it! Anything for a fellow and best friend. Now, please make yourself comfortable in exam room 3 down the hall. You know the drill. I'll be in shortly."

Now the anxiety was starting to hit Arizona. She knew Callie would be okay to carry another child – probably another ten, it was just her end. As if it wasn't bad enough to be born with a defective gene that gave her an entire male organ, that thing barely held its end of the bargain when it came to impregnating women. Which, albeit, was never supposed to happen. And Arizona was fine with that, when she was 20 something and slept with every other 20 something. But when Calliope Torres strolled into her life, her mind changed. It took some time. It took nearly a year of changing but she did. And it was the best decision she ever made. She loved Callie with every fiber of her being but the moment she heard that little heartbeat, Callie had some stiff competition.

So now, here they sat, silently waiting for Dr. Montgomery to arrive to exam room three. Callie changed into her Johnnie, legs resting against the edge of the exam table.

A slight knocking a door, "Are you ladies decent?"

"Yes, of course come in."

Addison came in with one of her nurses, "Okay, well, let's start with the basics." Addison ran down her check list with Callie, making sure every question that could be asked about the woman and her vagina was answered completely. "Okay, well this all looks good. Now for the fun part." She snapped out two stirrups, "Legs up lady!"

"Seriously Addison, that's your pick up line?" Arizona laughed at the red head.

"Yes, it's my only one for the ladies and it works every time." Addison winked at Arizona. About 10 minutes later and her exam was done. "Okay, well Callie, everything is okay. You are more than ready to carry and conceive from this exam. I'd like to start you on a vitamin regiment and obviously track your ovulation schedule. Nurse, will you get Callie the usual guides, even though I know they both have it memorized by this point."

"Of course Dr. Montgomery." The nurse slide out of the room and now Addison fixed her gaze to Arizona.

"Don't look at me like that Addy."

"And how are _you_ doing Arizona?"

"Fine. Awesome actually. Everything is a-okay." She hated this part of their visit. "No pain, problems with erections, ejaculation, nothing. It's just a matter of getting the stupid floaters to actually work."

"There's always IVT Arizona. I know it's not ideal, but it could work."

"I am aware, but I'd like to give it the good ol' college try, no?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, well, here you are." She handed Arizona the specimen cup, with her name on it. "You can head down the hall whenever you're ready."

She swallowed deeply. God this was the worst thing ever. She hated the doctors for this specific reason. She was lumped into a gender, forced to go to male clinics and was shunned by every person in the building whenever she had to give a sample. It was demoralizing and embarrassing.

"Actually, Addison, can I just stay here. I mean. I hate – hate going to the sperm bank. I hate going into those – those rooms and taking care of business. I'll go into the restroom I just cannot go down the hall. Just not this time." Arizona was looking down by the end of her statement. Her wife reached out and offered comfort. She knew especially how difficult certain things were for Arizona. This being one of the many.

Addy gave a sympathetic look, "You know, you're an idiot. Why didn't you tell me from the get go you never liked going over there? Of course you can finish your business in here. Just not with Callie and be sure to keep the vocals to a dull roar. You can leave the paper bag in here and the nurse will come whenever you're done. Results should be in Monday." Addison hopped up and gave her friends two big hugs, "Again, congrats on baby Sofia. Bring my niece by my house more often would ya? Take care guys and I'll call with results."

"Yes, of course, thank you and bye Addison." Callie slide off the table and got dressed again. "How are you feeling honey?"

Arizona felt the weight of the world lift off her shoulders, "That was a lot easier than I thought." Standing up to stretch, "Okay, well I think your job is done sweetie." She gave her wife a peck on the lips, "I'll see you out there in a few."

Callie furrowed her brows together, instead of reaching to open the door she locked it. Instead of pulling her sweater back onto her body she unzipped her wife's jeans. "Uh-uh Callie wh-what are you doing? Addison said-"

"Addison doesn't need to know what happens behind closed, locked, doors, Arizona." She began to rub her wife's girth. "Besides, I'm expediting the process, we do have a very busy day and so little time" She kissed her wife one last time and pulled out the semi hard cock.

"Uhhh-ahh Calliope…uhhh"

"Shh, relax honey." Callie positioned herself behind the blonde. She began to place gentle light kisses along the creamy neck and nibbled on her ear lobe, "I am just helping you, relax." She could sense the tension based on her lack of an erection, but she continued to whisper sweet nothings in her wife's ear.

Callie sat up on the exam table again and let her wife lean up against her front. She finally felt Arizona relax and let her wife work.

"You-you know, this is slightly juvenile. You're giving me a hand job in our best friends-er Doctor's office."

"Mmhm, it's kind of sexy. Breaking the rules, don't you think Arizona?" She slide her free hand up the toned torso and felt ab muscles clench under the light touches. She increased her throttling motion, making sure to roll her fingers around the pert head after every thrust.

"Uh, Cal-Calliope, I am close. Do-don't stop."

Increasing her pace she slide a hand below and began to gently rub two eager balls. "I want you to come for me Arizona." The increase in stimulation and demand from her wife was enough to put the blonde over the edge.

"UHHH-ahhh. Ohh. Yessss."

"Mm, that was hot. You owe me later. Come on let's get out of here."

 **XXX**

Not even 15 minutes later they were back in their SUV. Arizona was still slightly dizzy from her 'middle-school' hand job. But if her wife was right about anything, it did expedite the process. Addison was not so happy about it, seeing as she caught the two women giggling as they left the clinic. She could only shake her head and laugh.

"Addison is going to kill us." Arizona sank into her seat.

"Shush honey. She knows we cleaned up afterwards, and hell, it only took like 5 minutes."

"Cocky are we Callie?"

"You could say I'm cocky with you." She purred back.

"You better stop if you want to look at any homes. Or else we'll be christening more than exam room three."

"Okay, okay. Our realtor will be at the first house in 20 minutes, GPS says we're 10 minutes away so it's perfect. Let's get this show on the road."

It was actually anything but perfect. It was painful. Arizona was actually looking forward to this part of the day, shopping for a new home with her wife. But every single house sucked. If it wasn't the crappy location, it was the old kitchen, the vintage looking bathrooms. Trying to find the perfect balance between neighborhood and distance to the hospital. It was near impossible.

They had seen five homes before calling it a day. A complete waste of their day.

"That real estate agent doesn't know his ass from his elbow Callie. Really? What the hell where those death trap hell holes he called homes?" Arizona was quite grumpy and irritated she had wasted so much of their day off.

"Arizona, sweetie, it was our first day looking. Maybe we should expand our radius from the hospital, or increase our spending range."

"It's not that, it's just none of those houses felt like a home you know?"

Callie tilted her head back and snuggled next to her wife who was driving. "Well why don't you tell me Arizona what your dream house entails?"

"MM, I want a big kitchen and living room. Open space for entertaining and having our families over during the holidays. Lots of rooms, a big huge master suite for us. A back yard with a swing set and maybe a pool when the kids get older. A dog house. We need a dog, ou! Maybe even a tree house?"

"You can't even pick your home but you're already planning a tree house?" She kissed her wife on the cheek, "I love you so much, and I love your idea for our dream home. It'll come, just give it time."

"Not with that idiot real estate agent." She decided to change gears of the conversation, "So, Cal, what it I can't get the job done? What should we do?"

"Sweetie, don't talk like that, we haven't got the results back. And we can do whatever we think is best. We can adopt or foster, I'd like to foster kids, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, it's something I've always considered. Even when I was in my 20s believe it or not. I just, I don't want to let you down."

"Arizona, you could never let me down. Don't think about it until we get there okay? Besides, we still have another week before I start to ovulate. Then we have all those tries to get it rightttt."

She pulled into the super market parking spot. "So now we only have sex when you're ovulating? Great." She sarcastically rolled her eyes, "Ready to get this food shopping out of the way?"

"Stop thinking with your little head, you'll get sexy time, but on my days I want it to be extra special." Callie started to grope he wife's thighs and kiss her neck, "If I remember correctly, Sofia was conceived on your parents pull out sofa during Christmas break. I still cannot sit in that den and not think of all the dirty, filthy, sexy things we did on it."

"Oh that poor couch and poor den."

"See, I at least want the next one to be something a bit more romantic okay? At least not in our family's homes, okay?"

"Deal Calliope. Now let's go food shopping before I change my mind and want to go home and snuggle."

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you for reading & the comments :) it's a nice thing to wake up too/read during down time. So, without further ado, here is the next chapter. **

**Chapter 4**

"Arghh, gosh, I am getting too old for this." She stretched her limbs across a bed in the on call room. Several joint cracked and creaked as she rolled her shoulders. It was early Monday morning when she got the emergency call. Early Monday morning. Now that it was almost 11AM and her consults were complete and she wasn't due back in surgery for another 3 hours, she decided to catch up on some much needed shut eye.

Typically, the around the clock grind didn't deter the woman much at all. But she's had a pit in her stomach since Saturday morning that's been torturing at every last turn. She's hardly had any food and gotten zero sleep. Nerves and anxiety were getting the best of the Peds surgeon.

The results were weighing heavy on her conscience and she wasn't sure if she could handle what the outcome was. There was the ever looming presence of what had happened nearly three years earlier, the thought of never being able to grow their family anymore and the feeling that all of these things could crumble her marriage. The thought made was nauseating, so instead of searching for her wife when she wrapped up her morning rounds, she sought the comfort of a cot on the seventh floor in their on call room.

However the moment blonde locks spread across that awfully uncomfortable pillow, her phone began to ring.

"Dr. Robbins-Torres"

"Did I wake you sweetie? I'm sorry. Shit I forgot you've been in the hospital all morning. I'm so sorry go take your nap, we can catch up this afternoon?" There was a sense of urgency in her voice.

"Wait, wait, Calliope. What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"Addison sent the results. I wanted to open them with you."

 _Ah shit. The results. Great._

"I'm in our on call room. I'll leave the door unlocked."

Callie was extremely uneasy. Maybe even more nervous than her wife. This little envelope was the difference between kid and kids. It would change a lot for them, especially Arizona. Which was what Callie was most fearful of. She knew Arizona had this tough exterior but deep down she was the sweetest soul. She didn't want the results to depress or disappoint her wife.

She entered the room to find her wife lightly snoring away in dream land. God she must have been exhausted. A mother to be of twins was involved in a car accident this morning, prompting the emergency call. Nothing one of the country's best fetal surgeons couldn't resolve.

Settling beside the sleeping beauty, Arizona sat up from the addition of another body on the tiny cot.

"Calliope, hi!" She beamed a sleepy smile that mimicked their daughters. It always made Callie's heart swell.

"Hi honey. How are you this morning?"

"Tired. But good, both mom and the twins are okay. Which is awesome. But I'm tired. How about you? You got the results I see." Nodding towards the envelope.

"Yes, I do. " she placed a gentle hand against Arizona's heart, "I want you to know, no matter what the results are, I don't care okay? Well get through this and we will have our family. I love you."

She smiled back at her gorgeous wife.

"Callie, do you feel that?" She placed her hand over Callie's which was now under her breast just above her heart. The beating began to increase. "This is what you do to me. You make me all hot and bothered no matter what. And no matter what that paper says, we have each other and without a doubt the most gorgeous baby ever. I love you so much."

The shared a chaste but passionate kiss.

She sat back and opened the Manila envelope and pulled out the sheet.

"Do you want me to read the results?" Holding out the folded piece of paper.

"Please Callie." She squeezed her free hand for support.

She took a deep breath and read intently. She furrowed her brow together and stayed silent for a bit longer than intended.

"Calliope, what's wrong?"

"Uh-what?"

"You haven't said anything - Callie is everything okay?" Arizona felt her heart sink to the pit of her stomach. "Calliope! Tell me right now!"

Callie couldn't form words fast enough before Arizona ripped the paper from her hands. Baby blue eyes skimmed over several paragraphs and a table of results.

She was just as shocked as Callie.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" She looked on nervously.

"Callie." Her breathing increased and mouth hung open.

"Yes Arizona?" Smiling trying to encourage her wife to form words.

"I-we, we can have another baby." Her mouth still hung open.

"Yes. You're counts improved. Drastically. I can't believe it" Callie was beaming with excitement.

"We can have another baby." She looked up to see her wife's gaze, they were going to have another baby.

"Yes Arizona! A baby brother or sister for Sofia. _Another_ baby Torbins!"

"Calliope, we can make another baby, oh my god."

Arizona jumped up and hugged her wife, "I love you so much Calliope."

"I love you too Arizona." She pulled out of the hug and kissed the lips she never got sick of. Her heart felt like it could burst in that moment. Another baby. Another mini Callie. "Mm, I can't believe it. How did your counts increase so much? They said it was like a 180 in the right direction?"

"That's my secret Callie." Smirking at her wife. "I took all of Addison's advice from when we had Sofia. And it apparently has worked. So now all that's left is your ovulation schedule and then the best part." She playfully nudged her wife.

"Don't worry I've already got the app on my phone."

"God not that stupid app again!" She hated the stupid icons, and noises it would make. All the useless advice it provided. It seemed counter intuitive if you asked Arizona, but Callie just circled that to the fact she was a fetal surgeon with a complex who couldn't keep track of her wife's cycle. She was just 'jealous' of it capabilities.

"Hey! I enjoy that app, and find it very helpful. And last time I checked you benefit most from it." She poked the blonde in the chest.

"Okay yes." She smiled again and couldn't help but pepper her wife with kisses.

And boy, did Arizona benefit from that app. The instant that little flower came up on her calendar she was in for a sex filled day. So they coined the term 'flower days' whenever Callie was ovulating. It became an inside joke for the wives.

"Alright, you get some rest, I'll see you tonight at the house if no emergencies come in." A quick peck on the lips and she left her wife to catch some much needed shut eye.

Falling back into the bottom bunk, Arizona felt her body glowing. She would be able to Callie another child - _this_ was the best news ever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

It has officially been one month since Arizona and Callie got news that Arizona was more than okay to reproduce – she was actually overly bountiful. Which was some of the best news they're had in a long while. However, part of being the barer of said seed requires some delivery, and that's what they were lacking at the moment.

It as if every planet in every solar system and galaxy was aligned against them. If Arizona wasn't being paged into an emergency surgery, Callie was being paged. Dropped on top of this was their 'senseless' real estate agent who had them visiting a house every other day. If it wasn't surgery or house hunting, it was taking care of their already existing bundle of joy – which was the only thing that was acceptable to interrupt sexy time.

It was becoming quite unbearable for the couple.

"Callie, do we really need to go look at this house today?" Arizona whined to her wife, she was done looking at shitty homes and was about ready to fire this real estate agent.

"I know Arizona, just, trust my gut on this one okay? If this house doesn't work out we'll look for a new agent." Callie hopped into the passenger seat of their SUV and Arizona headed out of SGMW parking lot.

It was a 20 minute drive from the hospital, which wasn't bad. The neighborhood was nice, a quiet little development off of a side street. The elementary school was right down the block along with a playground. It felt like a neighborhood they could potentially raise their family in.

"I am trusting your gut on this Calliope, but don't think I won't go easy on this guy, this technically is his last showing for us."

"Be nice, I have a good feeling about this."

The house was a new construction, situated at the end of a cul-de-sac. It had a stone façade, large bay windows in the front and a three car garage.

"Doctors! Thank you for coming out on such short notice, but this house just went up and I wanted to make sure you got a look before someone else did. I know it's a bit far from the hospital, but I think it meets your criteria." Their goofy looking real estate agent, Kevin, came out of the house and met both women. He always wore suits that were a bit too large or small, and he had sort of a lisp, but he came recommended from several colleagues, so he had to be okay.

"No worries Kevin, let's take a grand tour." Callie said as she grabbed her reluctant looking wife's hand.

They open two double oak doors into the main floor, saying the house was gorgeous was an understatement. The entire floor plan was open concept; the living room was situated in the front of the house, with high ceilings, and a brick fireplace. Continuing through the living room was the dining room, equipped with a built in floor to ceiling China cabinet and small chandelier over the expansive ten person table. Adjacent was the grand prize, the kitchen. It took up the majority of the back of the house; high ceilings, bay windows, a six burner stove with two separate ovens. Two dish washers, two sinks, oh and who could forget the five person island with a built in bar sink and refrigerator.

Now Arizona was skeptical. There was no way this house was in their original price bracket and there must have been something awfully wrong with the home. As Kevin rambled on and on about the granite counter tops Arizona began investigating.

She opened every cabinet, drawer, flicked every light at least three times. "So what's the catch Kevin? Is this double our asking price? Was it built on an ancient Native American burial ground like _Poltergeist_? Hmm? Was someone murdered here? Is there a pet cemetery in the back yard?"

"Arizona! Stop!" Callie demanded. But she didn't, she paced the kitchen in search of some flaw or defect that devalued the more than amazing home.

"No! No ancient burial ground or cemeteries. No murders or anything related with the underworld or crime. The previous owner bought a bigger house outside of Seattle. He was the only owner. And he and his husband seemed normal. I don't know."

"Oh, bigger. Hmm. Well, Kevin, I don't know. What's the upstairs look like?"

"Well wait! There's the laundry room and-and office!"

"We'd love to see the office Kevin." Callie prodded her wife with an index finger and whispered sternly, "cut it out or else." And fired off a Torres glare. However, Arizona wasn't about to fold that easily.

The office took up the last corner of the house and was situated near the garage. Knowing now that it was two gay guys who previously owned the home made sense, they seriously knew how to decorate the place. The office was impeccably decorated, built in solid oak shelves, wide windows, and high vaulted ceilings with exposed beams.

"So, this is right next to the garage, how are the acoustics throughout the house?" Arizona asked.

"The house was re-insulated and sound proofed specifically for that reason – poor acoustics. You could have a frat party in this room and a newborn in the kitchen and no one would even know."

Arizona turned to face her wife and she gave a suggestive eyebrow wiggled and mouthed 'sound proof' and licked her lips. Oh, sound proofing would be excellent.

"Okay Kevin, let's go upstairs."

Before Callie left the office, Arizona grabbed her wife by the waist, "Sweetie, I love this house but do you really think we need all of this?"

"Mm, maybe. Let's go upstairs first you horny Poltergeist."

The first three bedrooms were nice, not too big and not too small, perfect for any additions to the family. Closet space was ample and both bathrooms were in perfect condition. Obviously, Kevin was no dummy and saved the best room for last, the master suite.

"And this, doctors, is the master suite. Complete with crown molding, 12 foot ceilings, 150 square feet of closet space, two person steam shower, two person Jacuzzi tub, two vanity sinks, and my personal favorite, private deck overlooking your back yard."

Both woman began to survey the space before them, the master suite. Impressive wasn't the word for this bedroom. It was palatial. Eventually they both found way to the back deck, with Kevin following behind them.

"So, what do you think docs? Isn't this place something else?"

"I guess you could call it that Kevin. Could my wife and I have a moment to discuss the house, if you don't mind?"

"Of course not! Take your time."

"Calliope." She turned to face her wife, "This house is insane. It's _huge_. And I don't know."

"Arizona, look at this back yard." She crept behind her wife and rest her head on her shoulder, "Think of all the family barbeques, the swing set, birthday parties, and parties in general. And this room, master suite."

"Mm, or the kitchen. The kitchen is incredible."

"And the finished basement, we could put in a movie theater and a giant play room for the kids."

"The garage is heated too."

"It is, and the office is _sound proof_."

"Okay, okay, this is it. Callie. This is _our_ home." She turned around and grabbed her wife by the face and laid a sweet long kiss, "Now, let's go tell Kevin how much this place sucks and make him sweat a little."

 **XXX**

Exactly 45 days to the date of the viewing of the house, it was being filled with their furniture and belongings. Callie and Arizona both decided it would be best to take a few days off from work to complete the move in its entirety rather than at a piecemeal pace. They were able to recruit the Robbins' clan, Callie's sister Aria whose visiting purpose was strictly for interior design and not physical labor, and several interns because what else were they going to do on a gorgeous Saturday?

Callie and Arizona were the first to arrive at their new home. They hired professional movers to bring all the heavy furniture and boxes from storage. All that was left was what was in their apartment, which Arizona's family would bring through the course of the day. Both woman made way to their future bedroom and started to unpack all the necessities.

Arizona couldn't help how sexy her wife looked, dressed so simply. She loved this Calliope mainly because it was typically reserved for her eyes only. She was clade in skin tight leggings with a pair of old running shoes, her hair was up in a messy bun and she was wearing a skimpy red camisole. The amount of exposed skin made Arizona go wild. Their typically healthy sex life had been greatly hindered with the upcoming move, so they've had little time for one another.

She couldn't help herself. She wrapped both arms around the barely exposed waist, and began to trace light kisses across shoulder blades.

"Ar-ari-Arizona. What are you _doing_?" Callie was sorting through clothes on their newly purchased king sized mattress.

"Seducing you, you can't prance around in clothes like this and not expect me to want to attack you."

She continued her assault on tan skin, and grinded her core into Callie's behind.

"Uh-oh, so _that's_ how I make you-uh, feel." She felt her erection poking her from behind while hands wandered to two perfect mounds. "Mmm, don't stop. Please. H-how fast can you go? Everyone should be here soon." Callie stammered.

Arizona didn't need much time, she removed her hand and unzipped her jeans to free her throbbing member. She spun Callie around, "Is this fast enough?"

They didn't have much space on their bed and Callie soon realized that the only open space was their floor. "Get on the floor now." Callie ripped her cami off and rolled her leggings down to her ankles, she didn't even bother taking them off. Arizona attacked her wife's mouth, forcing her tongue in so deep she elicited a throaty moan from the brunette.

She steered them down to the floor, where Callie was on her back. Arizona looped herself through Callie's legs that were bound by leggings. She ripped off her own t-shirt to exposed bra covered breasts to her wife. She was so dizzy with arousal she almost forgot what she was doing. Callie reached between them and stroked the throbbing cock to ensure it was completely hard. Satisfied with that, she forced all of her wife into her, and both women moaned out loud.

"Oh, Callie, you're so wet. Uh, ah yesss." She built up a hard and fast pace. She couldn't waste any time and based on her wife's situation, neither could she.

"For-for you Arizona. YESSS, Uh, keep going. Like that-ah-ah." Her wife was not kidding when she said she was ready to go. She was nearly as hard as a marble and ready to unload into her.

Their moans filled the master suite, the sound of the sex playing the only background noise. Arizona's arms began to burn from holding up for so long at such a fast pace. She knew her wife needed more than penetration to come. She slowed her powerfully hard thrusts and exchanged them for long and slow plunges. Listening to her wife's juices spill out and hearing her scrotum slap up against her.

"Cal-calliope, you feel incredible. Always. Amazing. Yessss." She hissed out when her wife bit down on her neck. She pulled her down completely on top of her, stifling her long, lunging movements, to deeper and shorter thrusts. Calliope was about to come undone.

Removing her mouth from the creamy neck, she gazed up at Arizona, and took her mouth for one last heated kiss. That was all it took for Callie to come. Removing her mouth and pressing her forehead against Arizona's she let out a deep, primal moan. Her fingers dug into the creamy shoulders above her. "A-A-Arizona Oh-Yessss!"

Arizona couldn't hold on any longer, she shot everything she had into her wife, with one last final push. "Yes, CALLIOPEE!" Then she collapsed on her wife, still within her confines, and breathing ragged, "That-that was great."

Calliope built up a bit of a sweat between her wife and then the floor, however she felt quite satisfied with their morning tryst. "That, was amazing sweetie." She peppered light kisses along her wife's jaw and temple. "I think that qualifies as christening our bedroom?"

The blonde chuckled above her "Yes, yes it does. But it's just the beginning of lots and lots of christenings." She placed a chaste kiss on her wife's lips, "I love you Calliope."

"I love you Arizona."

Before their quickie extended into another round the bellowing of her older brother filled their house, "Oh baby sister! Arizona! Where are you?" Tim hollered throughout the house.

"SHIT ! Get out and off Arizona, your family is here, uh OH. Wow, um," Callie suddenly realized the mess her wife had made, "Go down there I need to go to the bathroom! Get out!"

Callie sat up and barely pulled her leggings up and sprinted for their bathroom. Arizona managed to find her shirt and pulled it over her head, unbeknownst to her it was inside out. She adjusted Flagstaff back into her briefs and jeans, making sure all was okay. She gave herself a quick spritz of perfume and ran down stairs to greet her brother.

"Tim! What a pleasant surprise!" She was still flush and sweaty from her morning quickie, "Where's mom and dad?"

"Z! What the hell were you just doing? Did you too just – OH gross! Shit- mom and dad!" Arizona looked dumbfounded at her brother, why was he so panicky. He ripped his hoody off and threw it at his sister, "Put this damn hoody on NOW! Before mom and dad-"

But it was too late. "Before mom and dad what Timothy?" Said Barbra strolled in the door, Daniel following right behind her. "Oh Arizona this house is – Oh GOODNESS! What happened to your neck and shoulders! Are-are you okay?!" The panic turned to skepticism on a dime when her mom realized that her shirt was on incorrectly, "Your shirt is on inside out – Arizona Brooke. What is going on? Where is Callie?" her tone was that of a disgusted motherly one. One that Arizona did not want to deal with.

Her face turned bright red and her brother only bellowed out in a fit of laughter. "Arizona was doing the dirty salsa with Callie – huh sis'? Weren't ya? Dusting off the mantel huh? Giving me another scrumptious little niece? OW" She punched her brother in the arm.

"Arizona do not hit your brother! Where is your wife?"

"She's upstairs and NEEDS toilet paper – ARIZONA GET UP HERE NOW!" Callie screamed.

Arizona was about to sprint upstairs until her mom grabbed her by the collar, "NO, you're staying here and unloading the truck. I'll bring her, her TP." Her mom grumbled all the way upstairs.

Arizona wanted to drop dead in that very moment from shear embarrassment. "God, is this really happening to me?"

"Haha, baby sis' got caught shagging in her own house hahah! Wait until DJ hears this story!" Tim laughed all the way out of the house so that is was just their dad and Arizona standing there.

"Did you at least use protect soldier?" The colonel flatly stated looking at his youngest child.

"Oh my god, Dad!" Arizona stormed out of the house wearing a hoody that was twice her size.

 _This was going to be a move in day to remember._

 **Thanks for reading:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello Readers! I can't believe it's been over a month since I've updated. Yikes, well I guess this will serve as my unannounced announced hiatus for the summer. I am simply too busy between work, my family & friends, my animals and myself. I hope to have another chapter up for Feel It by the end of next week. And after that, I probably won't be around until Mid-October (I'm going on EU holiday & then I have a 2-week US trip for work). Nonetheless, for those of you who are still reading/interested THANK YOU!**

 **This is a pretty long chapter, but I wanted to set some character tones and also introduce some more characters.**

 **Have a good summer!**

 **Chapter 6**

"How's the new house Arizona?"

"Amazing. I just wish I've been able to spend time in it Meredith. Callie and I have been living there for 2 weeks and I've only slept in my California king four nights. Four."

"Well that's what happens when Seattle's finest neonatal PEDs surgeon takes a week off, boss."

"Karev, are you brown nosing? You know, it doesn't do any good to suck up" Meredith deadpanned across the operating table. The trio of doctors we're currently performing a liver transplant on a 5 year old. "Kissing ass is never a good thing Karev."

"Especially when he doesn't need to kiss ass or is an ass kisser. Are you sick Karev?" Arizona asked in a concerned tone.

"Dude, I can't say my boss is the best? Because I swear, I don't know how you run two departments. That's sickening." The two women just stared at him. "Jeez, forget I said anything."

"Oh, nonsense Karev. You're an excellent surgeon. Arizona is an amazing teacher if she could teach you one of the more challenging expertise. And I am brown nosing."

"Can the both of you stop kissing my ass?" Arizona lolled.

"Dude, no one wants to kiss your ass."

The trio share a small laugh and continue their work in silence. A signature ding of an iPhone rung through the room.

"Dr. Robbins, you have several text messages."

"Can you read who there from Nurse Hilary?"

"You have one from Teddy, two from your wife, and a bunch in your group - uh RobbinsHood?"

Karev and Meredith let out a laugh. "Wait, you and your brothers have a group chat called 'RobbinsHood'. That's pretty a lame name."

"Shut it Karev or you'll be doing charts for the next week. Nurse, can you open Callie's messages and read them to me."

"She said, 'congrats on getting a new liver!' And then she said 'I'll see you tonight when you get home'."

"Can you reply 'thank you and I should be home by 730 xoxo'? Thank you nurse."

Whenever they typed "xoxo" is was a code that they were not the ones texting, it was someone else. They had learned the hard way one day when Arizona became a bit riskay and decided to send Calliope a few X rated texts. Unbeknownst to Callie, she asked the nurse to read it out loud, only to find out her very, very horny wife was waiting for her at home with nothing on.

Following that incident, Arizona was called "Riskay-Robbins" for the next month.

"She replied back with a bunch of flower emojis and a heart eyes emoji." The nurse said skeptically.

Now Meredith was laughing a bit more uncontrollably. "Looks like you won't be sleeping much tonight either Arizona."

"Um, do you want me to send anything back Dr. Robbins?"

"No thank you nurse."

Passing a questioning look towards her superior, Meredith didn't press the issue. She knew first-hand what the couple went through to have Sofia, and that nearly ruined them. Twice.

 **XXX**

"Karev, excellent work! You can close up and go speak to the parents. I need to get off of my feet. I am exhausted."

"No problem Robbins, thanks for letting me lead."

"You earned it. Grey, I think we can let our protégés handle this, scrub out with me."

Meredith didn't play a vital role in the surgery, she did however retrieve the organ vital to save this small humans life. Following the blonde out, they both let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Great work Robbins."

"No, you did great work. Amazing work. Without that liver that child was looking at another 6 months of life in a bed, now he can be a normal child and go to preschool. Thank you."

Simply nodding, "So, I didn't know you and Callie were trying again."

"H-how did you know? Did Callie tell you?" Arizona certainly didn't want to share the intimate details of her life, considering all that had previously happened.

"Arizona, the ovulation app? The 'flower days?' You think Callie is the only one using it?"

Trying to divert the attention of the conversation, "so you're trying for a baby?"

"Yes, no. I guess we'll see what happens. But I'd like to expand my family if at all possible. Now what about you? You just bought a big huge house and Callie is patiently waiting for you! When did you change your mind?"

Arizona didn't like to divulge much information about her private life to her fellow doctors - since it always bit her in the ass. However, when the shit hit the fan the last time, Meredith was there for Callie. So she could respect that. "We are. I guess, I've done a decent amount of thinking. I would love for Sofia to have a younger sibling. Or several. So yes, we're starting our trial tonight, I guess. Uhh, crap, TMI much?" Arizona winced, did she really just out and say she was trying to knock up her wife tonight? "Um, anyways. I should get going you know. Callie is waiting."

Meredith nodded, "Of course. We'll have a good night. And remember, be patient, I'm sure everything will be okay." She squeezed Arizona arm and the dirty blonde left the scrub room. She sat and thought about what Meredith had just said, patient. Be patient.

A whirlwind of thoughts began to plague the surgeon's mind. What if it doesn't work? What if it's like last time? Pushing the thoughts from her mind she closed her office door and headed towards the staff parking lot. No, it won't be like last time. Not at all.

Turning the key in the ignition and pulling from her spot, no way could anything ever be like last time..

 ** _Roughly Three Years Earlier_**

"Arizona? Are you almost done packing? Our plane leaves in 2 hours and we can't miss this flight"

Rolling her neck and eyes for probably the hundredth time in the last 24 hours, she grumbled out "Yes, I am. I am sorry that there was a dying child who required a kidney transplant that so happened to come from that kid who was stuck in that frozen pond and ending up dying on my table. But what I am most sorry for missing that damned flight last night."

Okay, maybe that was a bit harsh, but it had be the most chaotic 72 hours for the pediatric surgeon ever. Nonstop accidents caused by the freezing temps, the sullen families who would be spending their holiday in a hospital instead of their home, not to mention the other thing that has been haunting her for the last eight months.

The fact her more than fertile wife was not getting pregnant. Despite everything Arizona tried, she could not knock up this woman. Granted she was a genetic mutation walking around, she had come to terms with that. Granted the cock between her legs was never guaranteed to work. Fine. But this, seeing her wife let down time after time to a negative pregnancy test broke her heart in the worst way. Merely three days prior, she told Callie she was done trying to have children and that they should consider adopting, but not for a while.

Callie was hurt, but took the offer. She knew Arizona was hurting in her own way, and didn't want to press the issue.

However, now her wife was running on her very last nerve. She was shutting her out left and right, and was speaking to her like she was a villain.

"Excuse me Arizona? You know what? I think I'll just spend the holiday with my parents in Miami. You've been talking to me like a piece of trash, and I can't take another one of your smart ass comments. Not now, not tomorrow and certainly not on MY vacation time."

Arizona sprinted from the bedroom into the living room to apologize to her wife.

"Calliope! Wait, I'm sorry. Please. I didn't mean that. I've, I'm just a-a monster. An angry, upset, monster. Please, come with me to Virginia."

Callie had a hard time staying mad at those frowning dimples, since she was so addicted to the smiling version of them. But that was the problem. Arizona wasn't smiling anymore. She was irritable, short tempered and downright nasty sometimes.

"Sweetheart, you are not a monster. Acting like one, yes, but I didn't marry a monster. Why are you so down? Talk to me please. I am your wife." She grabbed her hands and sat on the edge of their dining room table, forcing the blonde to stay put.

"Callie. I-i, I'm a failure." She sobbed out, tucking her head to her own chest. "Can't you just fucking see that? I am a failure to you!"

Callie picked up her pointed chin, "Zona, sweetheart, what do you mean failure? You're not making any sense."

"Callie, I can't give you what you want. I tried so hard for this. To accept this part of me and-and it's failed. I bent and agreed to start a family with you and I'm failing already."

Callie didn't speak. Instead, she examined her wife, her demeanor, mood, and expression. She wasn't sure if she should be upset by what her wife had just told her. Arizona was anything but a failure - but for a Type-A know it all - this could feel very much like failure. On the other hand, was this her wife's way of saying she no longer wanted a family anymore? The brunette knitted her brows together and really thought out her response.

Was this the end of their barely even started family?

Callie couldn't respond because the chiming iPhone in Arizona back pocket began to ring. The distinct chime of none other than the hospital calling.

And just like that, on the drop of a dime Arizona stopped the flood gates. Rubbing out her eyes and taking a few deep breathes she answered her phone.

"Robbins" ... "Okay, Karev, what happened?" ... "Yes I am home - but why?" ... "Listen, okay, yes you're right. Okay, no no. You can't call me and tell me that and expect me to fly across the country. I'll be there in 15. Don't start without me"

"Arizona. What's going on? It's December 23rd. Two days before Christmas and three days into OUR vacation! I can't reschedule this flight again! At this rate, we won't get to Virginia until next year!"

Calming herself further, "Callie, I'm aware. But my kidney transplant went septic and is now rejecting it. He's en route to surgery now. I-I have to go. This family, may never get to see him again. I'm sorry."

She couldn't get mad at her wife - this was her passion. It was what made Arizona Robbins the best pediatric surgeon on the west coast and arguably the nation. But she was. She was pissed. Royally pissed. Aside from her crabby attitude and refusal to admit any wrong doing, she still didn't open up.

Callie reached her breaking point now. But she kept her cool. That's how she was raised. Keep it cool under pressure. Keep the pristine image despite the fire raging inside. It was papa Torres told her as a child, and it's how papa Torres became the most respected real estate mogul in the world.

Cool as a cucumber despite the fact she wanted to scream at her wife for the last three months of her shitty attitude. She could scream so loud that papa Torres would hear her all the way in Miami. But she remained, cool as a cucumber as Arizona ran around the house and got ready for her emergency surgery.

"Sweetie. I'm sorry, but-I have to do this. I promise, I'll be in Virginia for Christmas dinner."

The blonde didn't even bother promising Christmas Eve because she knew she wouldn't make it.

"Don't. Apologize. Any. More. I'll see you in Virginia for Christmas dinner." She placed a light kiss on her cheek, "Now, go and save that tiny human. Go." It was a command. Arizona Robbins knew she was far in shit with her wife. But this; this case had followed her since she joined SGMW.

She couldn't lose him now. Not days before Christmas.

 **XXX**

The brunette boarded her flight to Dulles airport merely hours later. She was heading to the Robbins' homestead without her wife, which felt weird but refreshing. Knowing she was on a short fuse, it was probably for the better. Due to arrive at 5 AM, her brother-in-law said he'd pick her up. She was more than excited to see the eldest Robbins, Anthony, back from overseas for the first time in years. Out of the three brothers, Anthony was secretly her favorite. He always seemed to be in tune with Callie and Arizona more than he led on.

Of course Timothy would always side with Arizona, and James, well, he just kept to himself. Middle child syndrome at best.

Stretching her legs out in her first class seat, she settled in with a glass of Merlot, gearing up for her red eye flight.

 **XXX**

"How long has he been out?"

"40 minutes boss. What are we going to do? His body can't handle any more stress."

"I'm aware Karev. Has anyone spoken to the parents? We're going to have to try dialysis and continue antibiotics."

"No I haven't. Do you want me too boss?"

"No, I want you with me when we tell them what we're doing."

Alex stutters, "Uh. Um. Yeah. Sure."

"Karev, can you do this or not?" Arizona was stern with her resident.

"I can do it if he can't."

"Dr. Grey, I appreciate the enthusiasm but you are not my resident. Moreover, you're general, not PEDs. If Dr. Karev wants to excel in my department he will come speak to the parents with me. Right. Now."

Meredith shut her mouth and looked to Alex. He was a deer in headlight. As much as Arizona had a connection with this patient, so did Alex.

"I'll go with you Dr. Robbins."

They met with the nerve stricken parents. Went over the details and answered their questions. Hope. Its one thing every pediatric case had, it was hope. And she was hoping for a Christmas miracle. Maybe even praying, that this tiny human life fought a little longer, a little harder, and pulled through.

It wasn't fair, but it was the nature of the job. So, if sitting next to her patient while he underwent various doses of antibiotics or treatment while sitting in a neutropenic room meant she felt better about it, had more hope, then so be it.

 **XXX**

"Good morning passengers. This is your captain speaking. We have been cleared for landing in Dulles Airport. Touch down will be about – uh, 20 minutes. Cabin crew prepare for landing."

Groaning and stretching from her seat, Callie took a peak out of her window to see the barren landscape of Norther Virginia below her. Grateful she slept for those five hours, she knew she would need all the sleep and then some if she was spending the holiday with the Robbins clan.

Riding boots clicked along the linoleum floors of the airport, busy with all types of holiday travelers. She looked for the eldest Robbins, who was easiest to spot, standing proudly at 6 foot 6 inches, with bleach blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, dimples to boot. _So maybe the entire family was painfully, perfectly, gorgeous._

"CALLIE! Over here!"

"ANTHONY!" She wrapped her brother in law up in a bear hug, she missed him maybe more than Arizona.

"How's my other lil sis doing?"

"I'm doing Tony, I am just doing it."

"I don't like that sound Cal, let's grab your bags and some breakfast you must be starving."

"Please! I haven't ate since lunch yesterday!"

Callie appreciated Tony, he was the brother she never had, and even more so when she least expected it. They went to a local diner near the Robbins household, she needed lots and lots of caffeine before dealing with that.

"So tell me, what's going on with you and Arizona? And don't lie. My sister has been a total bitch to me for no reason, she isn't here – for good reasons – but still, you're mad. What's up?"

"She's pushing me away Tony. She is treating me like – like some piece of crap intern and I am her wife! She's having second thoughts about the family, and I don't know what to do to make it better."

"Second thoughts? What's wrong? No gas in the tank?"

 _God that crude Robbins attitude must be hereditary._

"Sure, if you want to call it that. We've been – uh – trying. And maybe for too long. But she told me she felt like a failure. A failure Tony, what do I say to that? She refuses a donor, refuses IVT, and has been dancing around the adoption thing now for two months. It's-it's infuriating! What am I supposed to do? Be some-some fucking whipping boy until she figures it out!? It's been almost a year! I can't do this anymore!"

Tony put down his silverware, and grabbed the Latina by the forearms, "Callie, calm down. I feel like you're 10 seconds away from a Spanish rant. Okay?"

Dolefully nodding in response, "Okay, good. Now, listen. Arizona, does not fail. And when she does, it's like world war three in her world. It's just her nature. I am not agreeing with it, but it's her. You however, are not that person. You have grounded her in so many ways and made her grow up more than you can even imagine. Just be patient, and talk to her. Even if it's in piece meal, do it. It goes a lot further than you can imagine. Okay?"

"You know, I hate you."

"No you don't – you hate me now because I am right, and more awesome than my baby saving super surgeon sister. Ha!"

Callie flicked a sugar packet across the table, "Don't let Arizona know you stole her line, haha. So, tell me about Tim's new girlfriend!"

"Oh please, we all think she is a stripper!"

 **XXX**

Beeping is good. Beeping is fantastic actually. It becomes systematically soothing after a certain point. Arizona couldn't call out when that realization actually came in her career, but it made working on terminally ill patients bearable. Nearly dead children, tolerable.

 _Like those are ever words that should be used together. Ever._

It has been six hours, thirty-four minutes since she arrived to the hospital. Callie was landing in Virginia now, meeting her eldest brother, which only meant that she was going to get a scolding when she arrived tomorrow. _Hopefully_.

However, any and all forms of hope were slipping away fast. Not only for the tiny life covered in tubing and surrounded by machines, but in her own personal life. She lost hope, the secret ingredient for any successful PEDs surgeon. The secret ingredient for any marriage, she guessed.

Only hope didn't impregnate her wife. Hope actually made her feel worse. The shell of a human she became over the last view months was completely overshadowed by unsurpassable amount of success she had recently earned in her career. Being promoted to department head, becoming certified in two highly challenging fields, and winning grants for the hospital. It didn't mean shit if her wife was sitting at home crying because she got another negative test back.

She wanted to break every one of those stupid plastic sticks. Delete that stupid fucking flower app on Callie's iPhone. She felt like the thirteen year old version of herself again. She _hated_ herself; the constant teasing and singling out. She _hated_ every second of being thirteen not realizing until she was older that she actually hated herself for not being normal. It wasn't until she was seventeen when she began to accept the 'abnormality' she was 'blessed' with. _Blessed._ What a shitty fucking word to describe a girl with a penis – but that's what her mom told her.

And she believed it. Eventually. She dug deep, so fucking deep inside her soul, her body and mind at once to reach that point. Happiness was found at the bottom of that pit that was worth seventeen years of digging. But she was happy with herself, for the first time in forever.

And now, sitting at the foot of a patient's bed on Christmas Eve, in a freezing cold room, by herself, she felt even colder than ever in her life. The life and spirit she once embraced had all been sucked out of her. It has all come out in the form of an evil, despicable monster who spent more than enough time verbally abusing her wife. _For what? It's not even her fault, it's yours, but you're a coward. This is your calling Robbins, you push those closest to you the furthest away. And you're doing it now._

Her head was heavy, hands clammy, eyes laced in exhaustion. Sleep was threatening to strangle her, but she couldn't let it win. There was a tiny human, fighting for his life in front of her, she had to fight. But she felt the warmth creep up her neck, defense was futile. The beeping played a lullaby, a sick and twisted lullaby that forced her into dream land.

 **XXX**

Callie settled into the eastern wing of the Robbins home, which had a separate den and bathroom from the entire house. Keeping busy with the Robbins and all that was going on, she lost track of time on Christmas Eve. She received a simple text from Arizona and didn't open it until several hours later.

 _"_ _Getting on a redeye right now, be there for Christmas morning by 7. Love you" – A_

Callie didn't bother to respond and she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the three bottles of red wine her and Barbra had polished off, the several glasses of spiked egg nog, or even the obnoxious Christmas caroling that was filling the house. She lost track of time, and didn't feel guilty for it. Her heart was hurting currently, and spending time with the family of her wife wasn't making the hurt feel better.

 **XXX**

It was a white Christmas in Virginia, the first one in nearly a decade. The flight landed around 6AM and there she was, standing at attention in front of her parent's home by 7AM. She barely slept on the plane, she stunk of whiskey and cigarettes probably. That didn't matter. She should be happy. For the first time in six years, all of her brothers and herself would be home for the holiday.

 _Big whoop._

Stalling outside, she took in the cold air. The lightly falling snowflakes soon began to gather on her pea coat. Sure this was home, and it was Christmas, but it all just fucking sucked right now.

Grabbing the Samsonite roller bag she ventured to the side of the house where the den was, she knew Callie would be there. Opening the mud room door she snuck in, hoping not to wake her wife. Unpacking her toiletries, she went into the bathroom to freshen up. She looked like shit and felt like and even bigger piece of shit.

Changing into clean clothes that didn't smell like that hospital, she curled up on the pull out sofa next to her wife.

"You know, I know when you stare at me while I sleep Arizona, it's because I swear I can hear you thinking."

"He died Callie. On Christmas Eve." Her eyes were closed, one hand propped up under her head, the other stroking brunette locks. "He's gone, and I couldn't do anything about it. A family is now burying their son for Christmas. Because I failed." the tears building behind her blood shot eyes came freely flowing. She sobbed. And hard.

Callie whipped the free flowing tears as best she could, but she needed to hold her ground, she needed to get this out. "I'm sorry about Max, Arizona. But because a body rejects a new organ does not make you failure. You did everything you could. I know you won't have any part in this – don't interrupt me I am speaking. If you think you're a failure fine. But know, that because you have the ability to see your failures – even if they are as small as misspeaking to the parents of a patient, it makes you that much better of a doctor – of a human. And just because we are having trouble having a child – sure you may have a failure of an organ – fine. But that doesn't make you a failure of a wife Arizona. You know your failures, you identify them every day, and we all have failures in life if that's what you want to call it. But you are letting your life be defined by these failures Arizona. You are not doing anything to resolve it, you are not being the wife you vowed to be to me, and I will not be your abusive outlet when these things happen. Your failure in baby making is just as much as mine. Don't talk – Please. I love you Arizona. I love you so much, and there is nothing in the world that will stop that, but if you push me out of battles we should be fighting together as wives, then I don't know what else I can do. I can't fight our battle and you at the same time, it's too exhausting. Please. We can do this together." Callie was crying by the end of her speech. As was Arizona.

They both laid there, staring at one another in silence minus the sobs and sniffles.

"Callie, I-I'm sorry. I-I guess, this is just so new for me. And it's nothing I've experienced before. Now that I think of it, were both new at this. I-I just picture this beautiful family together with you, and I-I love you so much."

"Show me. Arizona Brooke, show me how much you love me. Right here, right now." Eyes blackened with a primal desire, her hands reached under flannel pajama bottoms, "Please."

Arizona felt herself harden at the touch, she locked onto plump lips, "You don't ever have to ask me that."

Feverishly, they made out like a couple of teenagers on Arizona's parents pull out sofa bed. Rolling around, losing various articles of clothing in the process. Kissing every nook and cranny of skin, nipping at sensitive areas, groping and touching one another like it was their first time.

Callie managed to hold herself to the top and slide Arizona inside of her, "Uh-yes, Arizona I-I love you, so much." She built a slow and meticulous grind, she wanted to feel every last bit of Arizona.

Arizona pushed up and was situated on top of Callie, "AH, yes Calliope, I love you so so much, UH yes." She stuck to the slow and steady pace, making sure to kiss the area between Callie's neck, collar bone down to her heaving breasts. She kissed, licked, bit, and sucked on every patch of bare skin.

They stayed like this for quite some time, ravaging one another like long lost lovers trying to rediscover themselves. Reclaim the lost body beneath or above them. There was no rush in this, no secret moves required to try and impregnate Callie, this was about rediscovery and defining their love for one another.

 ** _Present Time_**

She pulled into her garage and sighed at the memory of once upon a time. Oh, how poor little Sofia had no idea she was conceived on a pull out sofa.

 _How romantic_

And how she secretly wanted to straggle her brother Tim for coming up with the time line when Sofia was born.

 _Total ass._

Strolling into her house, she wasn't hungry for anything but her wife and bed. All the lights were out, except for her bedroom light. Sneaking into Sofia's room, she placed a light kiss on her cheek, tucking her back under covers and propping up her Nemo stuffed animal on the side of her.

And there it was, the last and final door. The door to her room. For whatever reason she became nervous, and jittery. She knew Callie had something planned, but what it was, well that's what was making her nervous.

Opening the door into the dimly lit room, there was her wife. Laying across there bed, clad in a new deep red teddy and her 'fuck me' heels.

"Doctor, I've been waiting for you. I thought you were going to skip out on another appointment. Tisk, tisk, you make for a bad patient you know that doctor?"

Arizona's jaw was trembling, she couldn't make it work for whatever reason.

"Cat got your tongue doc? Come here, let me make you feel better." She husked out in the most sultry tone ever.

All she could do was move her feet into the direction of the bed.

 _There was no way she was getting any sleep tonight._

 **Thanks for reading oh, and please review, let me know what you think :)**


End file.
